


We Belong Together

by Nayanna_Rivergron



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Season 4 canon divergence, Slow Burn, Strong Language, mentions of past Kara/James relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayanna_Rivergron/pseuds/Nayanna_Rivergron
Summary: It's been two years since Kara had seen or heard from Lucy Lane. It's been two years since she had gotten over her, and now with Lucy Lane being back in National City, two years of work may come tumbling down
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lucy Lane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	We Belong Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LRCwritechallenge21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRCwritechallenge21/gifts).



> Hello, my lovelies! I come bringing you a SuperLane story. I know, I have one that is incomplete, but I will get back to that one if I find the inspiration.
> 
> This story is based on a prompt that I received for a SuperLane story about Lucy's arrival in National City after being gone for two years. This will be a slow burn for the ages.
> 
> The title comes from Mariah Carey's song of the same name.

It's been two years, five months, and 700+ days since Kara had seen Lucy Lane. The woman who used to date James and the woman she had a fling with after she and James had broken up. Lucy had left without saying good-bye or letting Kara or anyone know where she was going. One day she was gone, and Kara didn't understand. Did she mean so little to Lucy that she could leave without a trace? The question would forever haunt Kara, but she knew she could not dwell on what could have been. It had been a typical day in National City when Kara had received a call from Alex telling her that she was needed at the D.E.O. Kara tried to get information from Alex, but all her sister said was she needed to get there as soon as possible.

Kara flew into the D.E.O. and nearly tripped down the stairs when she saw the woman who haunted her dreams for two years, standing beside Alex.

"L—Lucy? What are you doing here?" Kara stammered out of all the things she expected to see at the D.E.O., Lucy Lane was not one of them.

Lucy couldn't find the words as her eyes landed on Kara, "I was called back to duty. Alex is a director now, and I have been tapped to be assistant director," She answered, trying not to shrink at the stare Kara was giving her.

“Oh, how convenient. You would come back after two years of nothing," Kara didn't know how to feel about Lucy coming back to National City. It was two years of radio silence, and then today of all days, Lucy Lane decides to make an appearance.

Lucy was aware that there was an audience around them, “Supergirl, we will discuss non-DEO business another time,” She didn’t want to air their dirty laundry at their place of work.

Alex could see the distress that Kara was in, her arms were crossed, and she was on the defensive, “Supergirl, I need you to go home and take a rest. Or return to work,” She told her sister.

Kara uncrossed her arms, "Fine," She replied curtly before flying out the window. Lucy was back, and she would have to not only answer to Alex, but she would have to answer to Lucy too. Kara stopped by her favorite donut spot and picked up a dozen crueler to eat. Today had been a good day, and Lucy's return had to rain on said parade. Kara wondered if James knew that Lucy was back.

"After all this time, she had to come back. She should have stayed gone," Kara grumbled as she flew into her apartment. She had worked her ass off to get over Lucy Lane, and now she is back like she just came back from vacation. Kara flopped down on the couch and opened the box of donuts.

“How hard could it be to let someone know that they were leaving?" Kara questioned as she ate a crueler. A soft knock on the door brought Kara out of her self loathing, and she got off the couch to open the door and saw Kelly standing there with a container of potstickers.

"Alex told me that you had a shock and may need someone to talk to," Kelly entered Kara's apartment. When Alex had texted her and told her that Lucy was back and Kara was distressed, it surprised her. She didn't know that Kara and Lucy were that close, but then again, she should always expect the unexpected.

Kara smiled, "You are a lifesaver, but I don't need to be psychoanalyzed," She closed the door.

"I'm not here to psychoanalyze you or be your therapist. I am here as a neutral party for you to vent to, and give you a listening ear," Kelly explained herself. She had to learn how not to fall back in her role as a therapist.

Kara went back to the couch and flopped down, “How can you be neutral? Lucy and James used to date. You know here on a deeper level,” She questioned Kelly’s ability to be neutral in this situation.

Kelly sat down next to Kara and put the potstickers on the table next to the pastry box, "I know Lucy's relationship with James, but I don't know your relationship with Lucy. So, in this case, I can be neutral. I am here to listen and not judge," She wanted to put Kara at ease.

"It's a long story, but I will make it as short as possible. You know, James and I used to date. Our relationship ended when I realized that I had feelings for someone else, and the feeling was mutual. We kept our relationship under the radar. The only person who knew about me and Lucy was Alex. We were happy together, and then one day, Lucy up and left without a word. I tried to figure out what went wrong and why she left the way that she did. And now, she shows up two years later as assistant director. Just when I thought I was over her, here she comes waltzing in expecting me to greet her with opened arms. Who does that to someone that they supposedly love?" Kara finished her mini-rant, it felt good to get that off her chest.

Kelly listened and wanted to offer some insight, but didn’t want to cross any lines, “I’m listening,” She stated.

Kara reached for another donut, "Seeing her today took me back to the first time that I saw her standing in James' office. I was so jealous when I saw her, she's smart, she's pretty, she smells good, hell I wanted to date her. Which I did eventually, we were finally getting somewhere, you know?" She chewed and swallowed her food, "How can I be alright with her being here when there are a lot of things left unsaid. What would you do if you were in my position?"

Kelly cleared her throat, “Well, if it was me, then I would take some time to process my feelings and what it’s like to have someone back. Then when I am ready, I would reach out to the person so we can talk, clear the air, and I can get everything off my chest. And find a way to move on or in your case, co-exist since you two will be working together,” She offered her opinion on what she would do if she was ever in Kara’s position.

"I don't know if I am ready to do that. But I know Lucy, and she is going to want to talk,” Kara replied dejectedly.

“Do you still love her?” Kelly asked the million-dollar question.

Kara sighed, "I still love her after all this time. Ask me if I am still in love with her? Then the answer would be yes. Lucy was the one who got away; well, in this case, went away without saying a word. I want to know why she would do that. She at least owes me that much," She ate another pastry.

“Then talk to her and tell her what you told me. Tell her you love her, tell her you hate her, tell her to fuck off, but you should talk to her. There may be a reason behind why she left without saying a word,” Kelly offered her suggestion. She learned something new about Kara and Lucy.

Kara looked at Kelly, “You’re not freaking out over me and Lucy being a thing. She and James dated, and James and I dated. It's not weird for you, is it?" The last thing she wanted to do was make Kelly uncomfortable.

"No, I'm not freaking out, and it's not weird at all. Okay, maybe a little, but you're my sister, Kara, and I want you to be happy. What happened between Lucy and James, you and James, and you and Lucy is your business. I'm here to listen and give you some perspective," This was new territory for Kelly, and she wondered more about James, Lucy, and Kara's relationship.

“Thanks for being here and listening. Crueler?” Kara offered the box to Kelly.

Kelly took one, “Thanks. Is there anything else on your mind?” She probed Kara a little.

“How are we supposed to work together. My former lover is my boss. That will not be weird at all. It’s kind of hot if you think about it,” Kara moved from the donuts to the potstickers.

"If you are into that, then you can make it work to your advantage. Keep it professional and treat her like you would treat Cat Grant or, in this case, Andrea. You'll figure out your dynamic eventually. Take it one day at a time, and if Lucy tries to bring up your personal life while at work, change the subject to something professional and let her know that your personal life will not be discussed during business hours. You have to set your boundaries," Boundaries are always important, and Kelly felt that Kara needed to establish some with Lucy.

Kara reached over and hugged Kelly, “Thank you. I am so glad that you are in our lives,” She told Kelly honestly. The woman had been the one bright spot in Alex’s life and in hers.

"I am glad that you are in my life too, Kara," Kelly replied, returning the hug.

There was another knock at the door, and using her x-ray vision, Kara saw that it was Lucy on the other side, "And Lucy appears,” Kara let go of Kelly.

Kelly stood up, “And that is my cue to leave. I’m here if you need me,” She made her way towards the door.

Kara followed behind her, “Thanks, Kelly,” She opened the door.

Lucy was surprised to see Kelly, “Oh, I didn’t know you had company. I’ll come back,” She turned to walk away.

“Lucy, wait. I was just leaving. I am sure you and Kara have a lot to talk about,” Kelly exited Kara’s apartment, she could feel the tension starting to build.

“Oh, okay. It’s good seeing you, Kelly,” Lucy told the other woman. There was still a little awkwardness between the two of them.

Kelly smiled, “You too, Lucy. Call me if you need me, Kara,” She told Kara before disappearing down the hallway. She had a feeling that things would get interesting in National City.

“May I come in?” Lucy asked a little unsure of her decision to come and see Kara.

Kara opened the door wider, “Sure. Why are you here?”

Lucy stepped into the apartment and saw that everything was still the same except for a few changes in furniture layout and design, "I wanted to talk to you. I know seeing me at the D.E.O. was quite a shock for you. We haven't talked in two years, but I couldn't leave things the way they were. Plus, I feel as if I owe you an explanation as to why I just left," She hoped that Kara would hear her out, and not throw her out of a window.

Kara leaned against the door, “Now you decide you owe me an explanation. You couldn’t do this say two years ago?” She asked, trying to keep her composure.

Lucy crossed her arms, "A lot was going on in those two years, Kara. I thought about reaching out to you every day, but I heard through the grapevine that you were dating some guy named Mon-el, and I didn't want to disrupt your life. Old ghosts and all,” She explained.

“Well, right now, I have nothing but time. So please explain to me why you left and broke my heart in the process,” Kara needed, no, wanted to know why Lucy would just leave and break them the way that she had.

Lucy walked further into the apartment and sat down on the couch, "When I was made assistant director of the D.E.O., my dad had fallen ill, serious condition ill. I had to go be with him since I am the only daughter that he talks to. It was a grueling first year, and then my dad passed away stage 4 prostate cancer. It was hard on my mom and me and, to some extent, Lois. He may have been an asshole, but he was still my dad," She hadn't told anyone about her father being sick. He had wanted to keep it quiet.

Kara felt Lucy’s pain, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t still pissed at her, “Why didn’t you tell me this? Why didn’t you tell James? We could have supported you,” She asked as she approached the couch and sat down next to Lucy. Kara knew all too well what it was like to lose a parent, hell she lost her whole world.

"He didn't want anyone to know, and I know how you and James feel about my dad. I know that is no excuse for my absence, and I am not telling you this to gain sympathy points. I knew you needed an explanation for my disappearance,” Lucy hoped that Kara could understand why she had gone away.

Kara shook her head, “That still is no excuse for you to go radio silent. You could have sent a text or an email to let me know that you were okay. I spent two years trying to figure out where we went wrong for you to disappear like that. You do not do that to someone that you claim to love and be in love with. It does not make any sense, Lucy. Did I mean so little to you?” She asked, trying to understand Lucy’s mindset.

Lucy shifted in her seat a little the look that Kara was giving her made her want to crawl into a hole and never come out, “You mean everything to me, Kara. Our relationship was the best thing that has ever happened to me. Albeit, it started out under unusual circumstances, but our relationship meant the world to me. Even if it meant that I followed in my sister’s footsteps unironically.”

Kara felt so many emotions rolling through her. She was happy, sad, angry, and she wanted nothing more than to fling Lucy to the sun for breaking her heart and making her feel as if she did something wrong. Then another side of her wanted to fall into Lucy’s arms, hug her, kiss her, and tell her that everything was going to be okay. But the truth of the matter was, it was not going to be okay, not today or tomorrow.

"If I meant that much to you, then you could have at least said good-bye or something. Do you know that I went to James to ask him if you said anything to him? And to my surprise, he said he didn’t even know you were gone. Clark never mentioned anything about you when James asked,” Kara felt herself becoming angry.

Lucy felt guilty, “I told him not to say anything to James because I knew he would tell you. The two of you were still too close for comfort,” She admitted.

“We are friends, Lucy.”

Lucy sighed, “I know that. I’m sorry for leaving the way that I did. I hope one day you will be able to forgive me. You were never far from my thoughts, you’ve been in my dreams, and every woman that I saw I thought she was you, but they were not you,” She admitted freely. It’s been two years, but Lucy still had love for Kara and was still in love with her.

Kara searched Lucy’s face for signs of deception and calmed when she found nothing to indicate that Lucy had not been lying. When she looked into green eyes, she saw the truth, and it was a little intimidating to say the most.

"It's going to take some time, Lucy. I forgave you a long time ago, but I haven't been able to forget. Trust has been broken, and it's not going to be easy to get it back. I don't know what today or the future may hold, but right now, I need time and space. When we are at work, we keep it professional, no discussion of our personal life. And please don't let the power go to your head, Alex is still number one. As far as us being friends will be a work in progress. I am not going to make it easy for you, Lucy Lane. You hurt me, you broke my heart, and it's taking a lot in me to not tell you to fuck off. You came and explained yourself, it's appreciated, but you will have to put in some work," Kara laid down her rules, set her boundaries, and enforced those boundaries.

Lucy knew it wasn't going to be easy, but she was going to die trying. Okay, maybe not die, but she is not going down without a fight, "I respect your wishes, Kara. Thank you for hearing me out. I need to get back to the D.E.O.," She rubbed her hands against her thighs before standing up.

Kara stood up to walk Lucy to the door, "Yeah, Alex is kind of a hardass. Thank you for coming by and talking to me."

“Yeah, but I can still take her. I figured you are worth the explanation. I’ll talk to you later?” Lucy asked as she opened the door.

Kara shrugged, “Maybe.”

“I’ll take that. I really did miss you, Kara,” Lucy had admitted.

“I missed you too, Lucy,” Kara admitted to Lucy and herself as well. It was bittersweet hearing those words fall from Lucy’s lips.

Lucy grinned, “I’ll see you later, Kara.” She turned and walked out of the apartment. Lucy had to admit the conversation turned out a lot better than she had thought it would. She knew that this was only the beginning, and there was work that needed to be done, but Kara was worth it all.

Kara watched as Lucy left and closed the apartment door. It was good seeing Lucy again, and she looked just as beautiful as Kara had remembered. And don't get Kara started on how delicious Lucy smelled. Kara knew that their conversation was a start, and it was going to take work, but she wouldn't hold out hope on anything happening between her and Lucy again. There was too much hurt there, and Kara couldn't open herself up again.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is how a character makes a comeback :) 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


End file.
